KDKA
Not to be confused with the real-life KDKA. A station in Pittsburgh, PA, also a CBS O&O KDKA is the CBS owned and operated station, serving Ventura Bay, CA. It broadcasts on channel 13 Ownership history * Westinghouse (1966-1973) * LIN Broadcasting (1973-1982) * Gray Television (1982-1987) * Hearst-Argyle (1987-2000) * CBS TV Stations (2000-Present) Newscast themes *KTLA 1947 News Theme (1966-1972) *Get It On - Chase (1972-1976) *K-Jee - MFSB (1976-1982) *KTVU 1980 News Theme (1982-1985) * Wall to Wall News - Stephen Arnold Music (1985-1987) * WMAR 1985 News Theme (1987-1992) * Pinnacle - 615 Music (1992-1993) * Works for You - Mark Haffner Music (1993-1996) * Image News - Gari Media Group (1996-2002) * Newstime - 615 Music (2003-2005) * The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media Group (2002-2003 & 2005-present) Announcers *Al Vanik (1990-1998) *Roger Thompson (1998-2001) *David Kaye (2001-2007) *Brian James (2007-2008) *Steve Stone (2008-2014) *Jeff McNeal (2014-Present) Notable Current On-Air Staff *Blake Steele - Fill-in Anchor (1981-Present) *Bruce Dean - Anchor (2002-Present) *Braden Olsen - Fill-in Anchor (1991-Present) *Carrey Morrs - Anchor (1989-Present) *Cayde Forrester - Fill-in Anchor (2015-Present) *Claire Ward - Anchor & Fill-in Anchor (1990-Present) *Dan Kalisto - Anchor (1998-Present) *Darren Robertsen - Anchor (2013-Present) *Dana Ericsson - Anchor (2005-Present) *Dianne Peterson - Fill-in Anchor (2000-Present) *Donnie Julius - Anchor & Fill-in Anchor (1983-Present) *Evan Brandt - Fill-in Anchor (1997-Present) *Grayson Ulysses - Anchor & Fill-in Anchor (2009-Present) *Lawrence Brian - Anchor (2002-Present) *Keenan Robinson - Anchor; Weekday 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1980-Present) *Quentin Young - Anchor (2017-Present) *Zane Alvin - Fill-in Anchor (2012-Present) Meteorologist(s) *Albert Mardsen (AMS) - Meteorologist *Brampton Harris (AMS) - Chief Meteorologist; Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (2004-Present) *Brandy O'Donnell (AMS) - Meteorologist *Kane Bell (AMS) - Meteorologist *Owen Grant - Meteorologist Reporter(s) *Curtis Riley - Traffic Reporter *Deanne Cruz - Special Assignment Reporter *Desmond White - Investigative Reporter *Egmont Cunningham - General Assignment Reporter *Hank Richmond- Investigative Reporter *Ian Quint - Special Assignment Reporter *Jessica Maston - Fill-in Special Assignment Reporter *Jonathan Jonas - General Assignment Reporter *Kianne Ratford - Fill-in Traffic Reporter *Keith Ledger - General Assignment Reporter *Leigh Hampton - Special Assignment Reporter *Simon Stanford - Traffic Reporter *Stephen Frank - General Assignment Reporter Sports Team *Allen Baxter - Sports Anchor *Alvin Luis - Sports Anchor *Haley Edward - Sports Anchor *Laurel Betty - Sports Anchor *Tanner Morrison - Sports Director & Anchor; Weekday 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1990-Present) *William Burnett - Sports Anchor Notable Former On-Air Staff Anchor(s) Core Anchors *Alan Briggs - Weekday 5 & 6 P.M. Newscasts (1966-1979, retired 1979, passed away 2011) *Bianca Lewis - Weekday 12 & 5 P.M. Newscasts (1993-1999, now at WCRZ) *Bryon Blake - Weekend 12PM Newscasts (1998-2006, now at KWAS) *Christine Waller - Weekend Morning Newscasts (1998-2012, later at WSDR, now at KABG) *Dani Ross - Weekday Morning Newscasts (2000-2017, now at WCFA) *Eric Collins - Weekday 12PM Newscasts (1995-2015, now at KXTH) *Frank Reuger - Weekday 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1970-2013, retired) *Jene DeMeir - Weekend 12PM & 5PM Newscasts (2008-2010, now at KHDH as a Fill-In Anchor) *Jimmy Thomas - 5PM Newscasts (1985-2001, later at KLMN, retired 2014) *Kon Mannheim - Morning Newscasts (1989-2017, retired) *Lass Ward (1981-1994, later at WPAD, now at WCTN) *Michael Sperling (1977-1986, later at KLLL from 1987, until his retirement in 2006) *Ramond Snyder (2000-2006, now at KWCB) *Ryan Franco - 11PM Newscasts (1974-1990, retired) *Zach Shapiro (1969-1982, later at KTAU, retired 2012) Fill-In Anchors *Conner Dale (1967-1985, retired) *Dave DuBois (2001-2008, now at KPAD as the core anchor of the station's 12PM newscasts) *Denise Donnelly (1987-1999, now at KCB) *Fred Wallad (1990-2011, now at WCFA) Meteorologist(s) *Abbey O'Connor (1995-2004, now at KFFA) *Aiden Russell (1966-1985, retired) *Alex Sanchez (1974-1992, later at WSDR, retired 2001) *Brandon Ritter - Weekday 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1981-2007, now at KFFA) *Brianne Wallace (2001-2004, later at KHDR from 2004-2018, now at KNBS) *Charlie Sperling (2008-2015, now at KSTM) *Claire Scott (2001-2003, now with KALW as an anchor of the Morning & Noon Newscasts ) *Collin Colson (1969-1996, retired 1996, now deceased) *Daniel Peters (1972-1987, later at KMOO, retired 1991) *Erica Langley (2001-2019, now at KCCO) *Geoff Bloomington (1988-2006, later at KSRC, retired 2015) *Harold Eaton (1979-2009, retired 2009, now deceased) *Rob Benedict (2000-2019, now at WMGH) *Rhonda Williams (1986-2003) *Rylan Durham (1981-2015, now retired) *Shawn Trenor (2009-2016) *Urbing Quain (1967-2001, deceased) *William Graham (1992-1997, now at KDRE) Reporter(s) *Brendan Silverman (1975-1983, retired) *Bryce Delores (1999-2001, now at KFAA) *Danny Pfeltzer (2006-2015) *Erin Patterson (1996-2006, now at WFPL) *Grandon Brownlee (2011-2017) *Randy Culver (1975-1996, now deceased) *Grant Robert (1980-2015, retired) *Zan Dell (2000-2002) Sports Anchor(s) *Alain Forrester (2005-2010, now at WNXE) *Brooke Portman (1998-2016, now at WDWF) *Carrie Orville (1999-2017, now with WFPL) *Catherine Wickman (2010-2015, previously with KVRO, now with KBSR *Chuck Dumann - Weekday 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1987-1998. Previously with KNBS from 1952-1976, and KOCA-TV from 1976-1985. Retired 1998, died 2016) *Coby Franz (2001-2006, now with WNTT *Philip Masen (2007-2013, now with WNBJ *Russel Solum (1968-1992, retired) *Samuel Walgreen (1992-2006, now with WNBS) *Thomas Genny (1967-1990, deceased) Gallery KDKA Logo 1.png|Alternate logo without callsign KDKA 13 Action News open 1998.png|13 Action News open from 1998 CBS 13 News Open 2003.png|Old News open (2003-2005) CBS 13 News Open 2005.png|News open used from 2005-2007 CBS 13 News Open 2007.png|CBS 13's News open from 2007 to 2010 KDKA news open 2016.png|News open used as of 2016 CBS 13 2009.png|CBS 13 News screen-cap from 2009 (Recorded June 12, on an Analog signal. Hence, the ticker for analog viewers at the bottom) KDKA 1996-2001.png|KDKA-TV's 1996-2001 logo KDKA 2001-2003.png|KDKA's 2001-2003 logo KDKA 13 Action News 1996-2002 Logo.png|Old newscast Logo from back when KDKA's newscasts were titled "13 Action News" (1996-2002) KDKA CBS 13 News 2002-2003 Logo.png|KDKA's first newscast logo to start using the "CBS 13 News" branding (2002-2003) Category:Ventura Bay Category:California Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 13 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966 Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:ViacomCBS